Hope Kingdom
The is Prince Kanata, Towa, Aroma and Pafu's homeland. History In ancient times, Hope Kingdom, known as "The Land nestled between hopes and dreams," was threaten by an entity called Darkness. Three legendary warriors appeared, the Princess Pretty Cures of Flowers, Seas, and Stars. With their powers, together with the twelve Dress Up Keys, they managed to seal away the Darkness. The previous Princess Pretty Cures knew that darkness will eventually return and upon its resurrection, it will become more powerful. They left behind a fourth Princess Perfume so it can help their successors in the future. Each ancient Princess Pretty Cure has their own castle in different parts of the kingdom. This also erected a new castle where the fourth Princess Perfume is hidden. The castles have a respective symbol on the top that resembles those found on the dial of the Music Princess Palace. They each also have a rainbow-like arch coming out of the top that connects to the main castle, but since Dys Dark took over, the rainbows have disappeared. As of episode 47, they have all been restored. A few years before the start of the series, Hope Kingdom's princess, Towa, went missing. This caused great despair to the people for the princess is the kingdom's very symbol of "Hope". One by one, the citizens fell into despair and their dreams got locked away in the Gate of Desperation. The devil known as the Zetsuborgs, which are born from caged dreams, were then scattered throughout the kingdom. The princess was actually tricked by the darkness into believing the darkness could make her a Grand Princess. The Darkness than grew so strong that it took the form of Dyspear, the Great Witch of Despair and the Ruler of Woe. She then created Dys Dark, an organization that aims to spread despair throughout the world. Together with her generals, the Three Musketeers, they managed to invade the Hope Kingdom and secured its castle as their base. Dyspear intended to destroy the twelve Dress Up Keys, which is Hope Kingdom's last weapon against her. The Dress Up Keys acted on their own and escaped to the human world. Prince Kanata, Hope Kingdom's prince and Princess Towa's brother was the only resistance against Dys Dark's forces. He sent the Royal Fairy siblings Pafu and Aroma with the Princess Perfumes and the Princess Lesson Pad, to the human world to look for the new Princess Pretty Cures. In episode 29, Lock, a general of Dys Dark, turned the Hope Kingdom into a Zetsuborg, which in episode 30, when the Cures where fighting against the powerful Lock, the Zetsuborg Hope Kingdom was purified and became the Music Princess Palace, which allowed the Cures to transform into their Premium Mode Elegants and defeat Lock. In episode 40, the Cures were sent to Hope Kingdom where a Zetsuborg created by Dyspear appeared. After Cure Scarlet weakened it with Scarlet Prominence, the Cures defeated it with Grand Printemps. Then, Scarlet's 4 Dress Up Keys were inserted into the Music Princess Palace and created the flame palace and restored part of the kingdom and its rainbow. In episode 43, the Cures returned again after Kanata found the star palace. A Zetsuborg attacked and the Cures defeated it. Twinkle's keys were inserted into the Music Princess Palace and the sky of Hope Kingdom was restored along with a piece of the rainbow and the star palace. In episode 45, the Cures were taken to the ocean palace where a Zetsuborg attacked them. After Coral Maelstrom weakened the Zetsuborg, it was defeated. Mermaid's keys were inserted into the Music Princess Palace and the waters of Hope Kingdom were restored along with another part of the rainbow and the ocean palace. In episode 47, the flower castle was restored and Hope Kingdom was almost completely revived. The whole kingdom isn't completely restored until episode 50 where the portal between Hope Kingdom and Yumegahama was closed. Residents *Wish *Towa's parents Trivia *In episode 20, it is shown that aside from the citizens of Hope Kingdom, several floating animals are shown, if they were all fairies, it is still unknown. *The entire Hope Kingdom's palace transformed into the Music Princess Palace in episode 30 to be used by the Princess Pretty Cure. Gallery Kanata protecting Pafu and Aroma.jpg|Kanata at the door of the Hope Kingdom Haruka and Kanata arrive at the Princess Castle.jpg|Haruka and Kanata in the Princess Castle Dyspear Turns Hope to Despair.jpg|Dyspear looming over Hope Kingdom kanata and towa.png|Kanata and Towa in front of the castle Fire Palace Activates.png|Part of the Fire Palace's rainbow is activated Star Palace Restored.png|The Star Palace's rainbow restored Mermaid Palace Restored (24).png|The Sea Palace's rainbow restored The Flower Castle's symbol glowing.jpg|The Flower Palace's symbol glowing Hope Kingdom's rainbows.png|The Hope Kingdom's rainbows restored in episode 47. Hope Palace Restored.png|The Hope Kingdom fully restored in episode 50. Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure